Rain
by I.Hate.Running
Summary: One-shot. Fuji has lost someone very dear to him, but one night, in the mids of the rain, he discovers the hidden truth. FujixOC at sorts.


Rain

She was crying. He knew it. Even though she was far away at that moment he could feel it. Deep down. Every drop that fell from the grey, nearly black, sky reminded him. _Drip! Drip!_ The raindrops thundered against his window, keeping him from sleep - that is; even if he had been able to sleep anyways.  
Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw her.

The smile.

_"Syuu-kun!"__  
_

Her voice called out to him as he leaned against the window-frame in his room. Go away. Please ... It kept returning. _Don't haunt me, please,_ he begged in his mind, trying to shake off the presence of the girl.

_"Ne?"__  
_

His eyes shot open, wildly, panicking, looking around the room. Cerulean eyes scanned the room for it. Where had he put it? Where? His hands flickered over everything; table, shelves, everything he could think off; but it was nearly impossible in the dark.

Yet, he dared not turn on the lights. He did not dare to look into the reflection in the window. He'd see her. She'd be there ... waiting.

_"Careful-"__  
_

Finally. His hands grabbed around the small object, pulling it out of the drawer where it had been slumbering. Half looking away, he opened it. Mustering all his will be stared down at the thing in his hands.

_Drip! Drip!__  
_

A flash off light entered the room from a lightning, striking not far off. The slow rumbling managed to get into the isolated room, making him snap out of the trance. The box lay still in his hands, lifeless, cold ... alone.

_"I have the key!"__  
_

His fingers traced over the small hole, shaped for a key to enter and unlock the secrets. Secrets which he had never been able to unfold ... he had been too late. His nails scraped over the small line, circling and keeping the bottom and top of the box not entirely together.

Like they had never been.

The gap had always been there.

"Why didn't I manage to get across ...?"

_"One day-"__  
_  
That day would never come. She was gone. Gone, left. He was never to see her again in this life; she had left him. There ...

_"-I'll open it and you'll see what's inside!"__  
_  
... There, across the yard in school. Guarded by her friends. The long, brown hair flowing in the strong wind coming from the ocean far off. But it did not entirely cover the tears ... silvery tears, falling down over her cheeks, over her face.

_"I guess this is it."__  
_  
How he had wanted to her it wasn't. There was still hope for them! People could always start over; a new, fresh beginning. He could change. If only ...

_"It's too late."__  
_  
She had turned.

She had walked away.

_"Good bye ... Syuu-kun."__  
_  
He bit his lower lip, keeping the thoughts as only thoughts; if he said it, then he would admit it. And he would not! His mind would not accept the fact. The fact ...

... she was really gone, wasn't she?

He placed the box on the floor below him, hiding his face in his hands.

_The sound of speakers, calling out for a doctor to head for room 25b, made him look up and wipe off the tears that had sprung to his eyes. _Why hadn't she told him?_ He looked up at the door in front of him, the white, blinding light shining out towards him. She was inside ...__  
_  
_The slow hum of people talking together not far off. Two nurses. He ignored them, not even caring. What could they possible do him, talking about him ... and her? Nothing mattered anymore.__  
_  
She was gone.

_The door opened, revealing a white-clad doctor, pushing a pair of glasses up onto his forehead. He looked at the boy on the bench. Then he walked over to the whispering nurses._

_"He's been sitting there all the time."__  
_  
_"We tried offering him something, but ... he hasn't even answered."__  
_  
It didn't matter ...

_Once again he quickly wiped off his eyes, trying his best to stay strong. She'd need him to be there for her, he needed to hold on - just as she was doing. There ... on the other side of the door.__  
_  
"Could I ... possible see her?"

_His voice sounded so rasp, unused for centuries.__  
_  
_The three looked shocked up at him, then exchanging pitying looks. How could they possible break it to him? In the end ...__  
_  
"I don't think it's a good idea."

_Of course, it came from a doctor. He should know best, right?__  
_  
"I really want to see her. I _need_ to."

"We can not let you in."

"What is it, that you don't understand?

_His voice started getting louder. Why? Why wouldn't they? Did they keep him from her?__  
_  
"No, I request-"

_He looked up at the doctor, eyes fully opened. Opened and fierce. No one should stop him.__  
_  
"I want to see her. _Now!_"

_Even if they tried and stop him, he didn't notice. He just walked for the door. And then ... as his fingers laced the doorknob, he hesitated. Maybe ...? No! He opened the door, entering the blinding light.__  
_  
She was there.

He could feel her.

Her soul was in the room.

_But ... it was no longer in her body.__  
_  
"You wanted to tell me, didn't you?" He asked the empty room, once again finding himself in the normal would; out of the memories. "That ... you were ill. That you didn't have much time left."

This time he did nothing from keeping the swelling tears inside. He let them out, let them join falling as the rain. "Why did I never tell you what I felt? Why did I continue to wear the mask?"

His fingers ran across his face, slowly. Everything ... every smile he had given her, every hug, every kiss ... everything. It had been fake. He had never showed himself to her, truly. All she had given him had been the real her, she had never kept a secret from him.

_Her smile_.

Never lied.

Never held anything but love.

Never ... returned.

He had been scared. He knew that. Scared. It was so pathetic! He had never been able to show himself, scared of what others might think. "How stupid can I possible be?" He laughed, thinking of how stupid he had been.

How ... unforgiving.

How unforgiving, yes. He guessed that _that _had been the thing, pushing her away from him. Every time they had met, every time they had shared. She probably believed he had not felt the same for has.

_"I love you. I really do!"__  
_  
And he had not even answered!

His fingers once again picked up the box, aimlessly searching for peace, answers ... her. The thoughts entered his mind, pushing their way in everywhere, wanting him to feel the pain, over and over again. _She's gone. Gone. She hates you. Hate!__  
_  
In anger, aimed mostly at the thoughts but deep inside, at himself, he scraped his nails over the box. Wanting to destroy it; destroy everything that'd remind him of her.

_Clack!__  
_  
He looked. There ...

_"I have the key!"__  
_  
He laughed slowly. The only time she had lied.

Because ...

The key was lying on the floor in front of him.

It had been there, all along ...

He slowly picked it up and without hesitating, he unlocked the box.

_Answers.__  
_  
~Love never fade. No matter how many times it is dulled, kept hitting, hated and forgotten, it is still there. Deep down. Even if you get hurt, it will return. Loyal, sticking to you ... like the rain it wipes old wounds off, heals the heart and makes it whole again.~

_"You know, Syuu-kun, I've always loved the rain, know why?"__  
_  
It was her writings, he was sure.

_"Even how the sun now may scorch the earth, dry it out, then rain will fall ... I think it's the beginning of something new!"__  
_  
Maybe ...

... her love had never faded.

It was still there.

_Drip! Drip!__  
_  
Wind blew against his neck.

He turned. Stared. Where? The window was still closed, leaving the rain from entering. But then ...

She smiled.

Even though she was gone, she'd always be there. He knew that now. She had never left him. True, her body had left this earth, this world, but her soul remained. Faithful as love. She'd always be there, to heal him ... To make him able to move on.

A love never fading.

_The rain that fell that evening, the night of answers. It would always remind him of her. He had moved on, continued even though his heart had been broken. She had mended it, turned him back to normal ...__  
_

_But ...__  
_

_That night, where he had shown his one and only True Smile, was the last. It was only ment for her ... his one and only. The beginning and ending of his true self.__  
_

Farewell.

**Well, .Running taking over!**

**This is just a real short story I wrote on Quizilla today, since I noticed a had gotten a couple of messages asking me to return and update. So I posted this as a farewell to them and gave the 'advice' to come visit me here on fanfiction. But, of course, I couldn't let you guys miss out on it!**

**I don't know if you found it OOC or whatnot, but I sure hope you liked it. I'm no good at writing all that mushy stuff, but I did a good job if I may say so. -grins-**

**Review and so on and tell me what you think! Of course, Powerful Rikkai Dai will probably be updated soon - to all who haven't read that, go check it out if you'd like. It's Rikkaidai (duh?) so if you're a fan -thumps up-**

**Bye bye!**

**.Running**


End file.
